theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Farmington Precinct
The Farmington Precinct was a Los Angeles Police Department station in the Farmington District. As this district was nicknamed "The Farm," the precinct was nicknamed "The Barn" by Det. Tom Gannon, and the name stuck. The precinct was located in a former church. (The pilot season was shot on location inside a working Baptist church, but subsequent seasons were recorded in a set recreated on a sound stage. Note the Strike Team's door opening opposite directions from the pilot season to subsequent seasons.) The Barn had an unusual policy where uniformed officers, detectives, and Strike Team members worked together closely. Current Members Captain * Claudette Wyms Detectives * Vic Mackey * Shane Vendrell * Ronnie Gardocki * Curtis Lemansky * Terry Crowley * Dutch Wagenbach * Steve Billings Sergeants * Danny Sofer Officers * Tina Hanlon * Julien Lowe History Physical Layout The Barn is a two-story building. The second floor uses much less space than the first floor; it looks out onto the first floor, with a balcony overseeing the first floor courtyard. First floor The downstairs contains desks for detectives in an open area. While the detectives have desks. it does not appear that uniformed officers do. The Strike Team's "clubhouse" is also on the first floor. The clubhouse has two doors: one opens to the main floor, while the other opens to an exit. Both doors were removed by Lt. Jon Kavanaugh during Season Five but were restored by Detective Kevin Hiatt in Season Six. The clubhouse also has small lockers used by Strike Team members. The first floor also has "cages" with chain-link fences to hold people who have been arrested, and an evidence room staffed by an officer. There is also a small workout room with dumbbells connected to the main entrance. The men's and women's restrooms also are on the first floor. The men's bathroom broke shortly after the Barn opened, so both men and women used the women's bathroom until Captain Rawling fixed the men's bathroom in Season 4. The men's toilet clogged again in Season 5. (Trophy) The hallway exiting the building is partially blocked by large vending machines that Detective Steve Billings had installed. Second floor The upstairs contains an interrogation room, along with another room where interrogations can be watched over closed-circuit television. The interrogations are also often taped onto video cassette, although this can be disabled from the interrogation room. The Captain's office is also usually a large room on the second floor; Captain Rawling turned the Captain's office into a war room against the One-Niners, although Captains Aceveda, Billings, and Wyms all used it as their own office. Lieutenant Jon Kavanaugh also took over the Captain's office to coordinate his own investigation. Captain Billings had a leather couch installed in the office while he was captain; that couch is now used by Captain Wyms. Trivia * Like the bathrooms throughout most of the series, the locker room is also co-ed. *The name "The Barn" was created during the Season 2 Episode "Co-Pilot" by Det. Tom Gannon. See Also * List of Current and Former members of The Barn Category:Locations Category:Los Angeles Police Department Category:The Barn Category:Farmington